Ben Finn One-Shot
by GracieNiems
Summary: A short Ben Finn One-shot, may turn into an actual fanfic if anybody wants it to :) Reviews are greatly appreciated


"What the hell are you doing?" Princess Grace growled, clenching her fist tightly and squeezing her eyes shut in pain as a young soldier by the name of Ben Finn dressed a particularly messy wound on her shoulder, or at least trying to. The blonde girl was struggling under him, her soft golden curls falling as she hung her head with gritted teeth.

"Trying to clean up this bloody mess" the young man huffed from beside her. He maintained his composure as he dressed her shoulder, having treated many a friend in the midst of battle, but not-so-deep down it filled him with guilt and unhappiness to see her in a pain he was causing; her constant tough front was convincing, but exposed in a tattered, blood-stained, battle-worn ensemble and fighting back tears of pain... It was unbearable to watch.

He finished bandaging her shoulder and yanked at the dressing to secure it, causing her a muffled cry and bitten lip as another fit of agony surged through her. Unconsciously Ben brought the much smaller woman to his chest in a secure hug; the two had grown close within the past month or two she'd spent in Mourningwood. She'd come aiming to help them for a week after speaking to Page, but the charming and admittedly handsome captain had begged her to stay for one more week, which had continued for three weeks until she no longer needed convincing.

Constant flirtatious words and lingering touches in front of their friends made every moment alone filled with quick kisses and briefly having their bodies pressed together seem even more wonderful for both of them, and keeping the budding romance hidden from the brigade was even more intriguing in it's own twisted fashion. They'd only had rushed moments in the hopes that no stray soldier would see the two, but the tight embrace that was now hidden inside one of the few actual buildings standing within the fort felt slow and perfect; Ben pressed his lips to the Princess's in a deeper kiss than the rushed pecks they were accustomed to, and the couple relished the luxury of time.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt" he mumbled uncharacteristically once the two broke for breaths, referring to what he'd just bandaged as Princess Grace pulled back, hands laying flat against the white, cotton shirt which was light and slightly transparent against his broad shoulders, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. At the mention of her wound one hand flew to her bandages, instantly wincing once she hit the tender spot too roughly.

She instantly regretted the action once her Captain's eyes were overrun with guilt and worry for the Princess, only making her feel worse. She murmured an apology and pressed kisses to his jaw-line and face, grinning once he returned the kisses along with a chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that, love" he always put her first, despite being under orders to treat her like another pair of hands. How could the rules say he needed to treat this angel like he would a fellow soldier? He never was one for rules anyway.

She smacked his chest playfully, her cheeks gaining a pink tint as she brushed a blonde strand behind her ear and looked at the floor at the affectionate nickname "Did I just hear an apology come from the one and only Captain Finn?" She glanced up with a playful gleam in her green-gray eyes, regaining a teasing attitude towards the smirking blonde.

He chuckled while gaining the usual gleam in his bright blue eyes "Nah, your ears are playing tricks on you" his head was cocked to one side slightly, and he knew the small gesture made him even more desirable to the one across from him due to their time together. From the way she bit and gnawed her bottom lip at the action told him he was right yet again.

"Stop it" she snarled teasingly, her eyes playful and filled with warmth reserved solely for him. His eyes widened as she stood and placed her hands on the arms of his chair, pinning him below her with their bodies a rough six inches apart. The small woman wasn't one to dominate the large man, but every moment she did so was a moment for the man to enjoy.

Princess Grace's breath almost stopped when their eyes met, her soldier's every feature was illuminated by soft candlelight along with the feeble light from the storm raging outside. Suddenly his lips skated along hers from his position below her, not allowing the kiss she suddenly craved.

"Tease"

"Ouch"

She grinned at the familiar banter and pressed their noses together, their lips nearly together when the door burst open and the usually graceful Princess stumbled backward into her chair awkwardly. Sir Walter stood in the doorway, obviously there in search of the two young blondes, yet hesitating after bearing witness to the tail-end of a loving moment.

"Princess, a word" the older man spoke, giving a cold glare to a disappointed Ben as he slid out the door past him. Walter shut the door and strode toward the blonde girl who'd taken to biting her lip in nervousness and letting one hand grasp the braid hanging down toward her back. Her mentor had become like a father figure to the Princess, and with that came an urge to protect the girl he treated as his own "What was that?"

She looked down at his stern tone, it was hardly used on her, but definitely effective when it was "Ben is simply a good friend and soldi-"

"Rubbish" his eyes were heard, yet quickly softened and he sighed "I don't want you hurt, the Captain is a good man but I know the life of a soldier. He could lose his life just as easily as he could bed another woman on a lonely night"

Their eyes met briefly before the Princess glared at Walter, stubborn as ever even if the man was right: whatever was happening with Finn probably couldn't go on this way much longer.

"You don't understand" she huffed, giving a glimpse of how young she was with the teen-like fit of rebellion. With one swift movement she had made her way to the door, rage bubbling beneath her skin. She'd show Walter, she'd show anyone who doubted her or Ben's loyalty to the other.

Without a second thought she stormed outside into the pouring rain, her hands in fists as she came to Ben and the group of soldiers he was with, already dripping wet. Walter could be heard telling her to get back inside and several of the men watched the lone girl to find the source of disturbance.

Ben turned to her with a smirk, one hand landing on his hips as he faced her "How's it go-"

He was cut off as she gripped his uniform tightly and pulled him in for a rough and passionate kiss, earning various cat calls and shouts from the surrounding men as he placed his hands on her waist after a moment of shock. She pulled back, both completely soaked in the rain, and smiled at him before shooting a look to where a concerned Major Swift now stood with Sir Walter, watching them with fear for the heart of the young princess.


End file.
